With the advent of digital television system, it has become possible for users to enjoy diversified multimedia contents. A typical digital television provides hundreds of program channels having various demographics. On the one hand, the numerous choices on the program channels are a boon for users due to the varied range of programs available. However, on the other hand, choosing and tuning into a particular program of choice out of the numerous options available has become a difficult task for the users on account of the numerous options available. Trying to find a program channel of interest may involve the user cycling through the large number of program channels until a favorable channel is found. This is both time consuming and frustrating for the user.
Digital broadcasting includes a large amount of program information that is transmitted as an Electronic Program Guide (EPG) that allows users to select and view the desired program. EPG lists out the various broadcast programs scheduled on the various program channels and helps the user to a certain extent to find a program of interest. The user may go over the EPG to locate a program of interest. However, trying to find a program of interest using the EPG has the same drawbacks as cycling through the program channels to find a program of interest. The effort to go through the significantly high number of entries corresponding to the large number of program channels could be time intensive and also lead to frustration of the user.
To ease the efforts required by the user, certain EPGs allow the user to search the EPG using one or more keywords to find a program of interest. However, oftentimes users may not have a definite idea as to what they would like to watch and hence may not come up with relevant keywords with which to query the EPG. For example, a user may like an attribute corresponding to the media content and may desire to know other programs having the attribute. Since, the user may be unaware of the names of the other programs; the user may not be able to provide the relevant keyword and hence may not be able to identify the other programs having the liked attribute.
Hence, there exists a need for a method to recommend events on an electronic device by reducing the complexity of searching for the program of interest in the entire EPG and by reducing time to search for the program of interest.